Heated Embrace
by Pancake Pet
Summary: Tempers aren't the only thing heating up in this comedic one-shot. Especially, when the situation involves our favorite boys being trapped in a cold, dank, cave alone. Reviews are loved! Slash-haters? Not so much. ENJOY! Updated, peepz! :D Check it OUT!
1. Hold me?

"Achoo!-" Sokka sneezed for the umpteenth time, while attempting to curl up in a ball. Despite growing-up in one of the coolest places in the world, for the majority of his life; none of his naturally acquired survival techniques prepared him for the scenario in which he would be cold, wet, AND hungry, all at the same time. Shivering a little more violently, the young warrior noticed his companion; Zuko, snapping a twig on his knee. "It's so cold in here! Do somethiiing…" He whined through clattering teeth.

"What am I supposed to do? Last I checked; all of our firewood is wet!" As the young ex-prince snarled, he threw a collection of flimsy twigs into a shady recess of the cave. "And _that_ was your entire fault! If you had been more careful, you wouldn't be freezing to death!"

"My fault? Freezing to death! Oh, hell no. I'm not going to die, 'cause you're an_ inept_ hunter!" Sokka hollered back, though his voice wasn't as fierce as he would've liked it to have been, as he was too busy mimicking the shake of a wet dog.

"I'm inept? The nerve of you, _peasant_!—" Zuko pointed accusingly at the younger teen. "-If it weren't for me, dragging your sorry ass out of the water, you wouldn't be here, right now!" Glaring with enough negative energy to scare a dead man, the prince sat down on the icy-cold ground nearest to the cave's mouth.

Sokka gawked with unabashed disbelief. "_You_ saved _me?_ Now, what the hell are you talking about? Is your 'princely-pride' so deflated, that you have to make up stories!" Pausing to let a shiver race up his spine, the warrior finished with. "-Because, last I checked, you were busy letting that _fish_ drown you." Smirking when the ravenette didn't immediately respond, he decided to press-on the other's nerves a _little_ more. "I also vaguely remember you _howling _at the possibility of me being dead... Or were your eyes just leaking uncontrollably?"

Zuko pretended to be distracted by something outside of their little safe-haven. "Forget it, peasant. Just shut up, and let me get some sleep… Tomorrow's going to be a long day, and if I have to keep listening to you talk-" Trailing off, Zuko let his mind finish that sentence. _'-I think might have to strangle you.'_

Now it was Sokka's turn to glare. "Shut up? I'm not some push-over. You can't just make me quiet down, just because you want your beauty sleep!" If his hands weren't tucked in his armpits for warmth, he probably would've given the other boy the finger… though, it wouldn't matter if he could, because moments later; Zuko was fast asleep.

There was a long, heavy silence that enveloped the cave; it was like a thick, obscuring fog. And it was so thick in fact, that Sokka felt like he was going to suffocate. _"Bull shit! Who the hell goes to sleep that fast? What is he—Five years old…?" _Bitter as his thoughts may have seemed, Sokka actually found it rather endearing that the older teen could sleep so soundly in a situation like this…

_"Wait whoa!" _Sokka shook his head. _"What the hell am I thinking! Have I gone insane? Is this one of the side-effects of __hypothermia__?" _As his mind raced, his body shook a little more violently; which in result caused him to bite his tongue. "_Fuck!" _He hissed, as he pressed the bloodied appendage to the roof of his mouth.

And while he was distracted by the sharp pain, Sokka was none-the-wiser to the fact that Zuko was watching him intently with those predator-like gold eyes, and that he never stopped leering at him… He just pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't be caught looking so- Lustful.

You see, whether the teens would like to admit to it, or not… Both of them had grown very 'accustom' to the other. Between forced 'male-bonding' time, and constantly having to share a tent; Sokka could never get away from Zuko, and vice-versa. It drove the two of them half-near insane, but in a way, it helped them become better partners; be it on the battle-field, or just playing around. And at first, they were cool with that… Being able to joke with one another, without either one of them thinking that the minute they turned their back, they would be felled. But, after Zuko risked life, or limb to help him rescue his dad… Sokka began to see him in a new, and more disturbing, light.

No more did he see that psychopath that tried to kidnap his friend; no longer did he see that bratty prince who was hell-bent on making everyone else's life difficult. No, now he saw someone completely different; a wounded, loveless creature, who just wanted to be accepted for who he was, and not what he was capable of becoming. Cheesy as that as sounded, Zuko could be a bit of a sweetheart, _if _he wanted to be. Not to mention that the ex-prince had really changed physically, as well. Not that Sokka had ever seen much of him before… But, still- He was amazing!

As time crawled on, Sokka began to notice how much Zuko had become a hell of a heart-throb; his body being a good point of reference. The older teen was long, sinewy, lithe, and unassuming… That is, until he took his shirt off; revealing a marvelous expanse of alluring muscles… Pectorals, abdominals—it was all defined, and showed off without hesitation…! It was no wonder that _every_ other girl, _and Toph_, almost threw themselves at Zuko. He truly was a sight to behold.

And while Sokka thought himself to be a freak for craving the other teen's attention _so_ badly; he was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being fantasized about just as much, _If not more._

The ex-prince _did_ like to be alone, after all… Who said he spent all his time meditating?

Now, you may inquire as to why they haven't acted on said _emotions_, yet…. Well, there's a simple answer to that question. Sokka was of the Water Tribe, and Zuko of the Fire Nation; and it was obviously no secret that those publics were not the best of allies. And while Zuko couldn't be personally held responsible for everything that happened, he _was_ the prince of the offending party at some time, or another.

And- well, it's safe to say that bad blood is bad blood; no matter who, or what, you are talking about.

Letting out a low, defeated sigh, Sokka leaned back against the wall. He wasn't going to get any sleep, if he was going to get lost in useless daydreams. _"It's like I'm some kind of love-sick teenaged girl…"_ As soon as he mumbled that, he remembered Katara and Toph; the reason he was stuck in this unfortunate predicament in the first place.

"_Damn it…" _He mentally swore, as he allowed himself to think back on the events that had transpired. Less than two hours ago, Sokka had almost drowned in a large lake, which was covered by three layers of thick, impenetrable ice. And two hours before that, Katara and Toph; the two girls who had the _most_ trouble out of anyone at getting along, banded together to play a tasteless prank on him... Oh, how sad it was to know that Fate had hated him so much.

Too wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Zuko was moving, it wasn't until the larger teen was looming over him; face just inches away from his own, cinnamon breath tickling at the flushed mocha-colored skin on the younger's cheeks… did he finally react. "Whoa! Back up!" Sokka yelped, his hands flying out to smack Zuko away.

"Hey! Watch it… I'm trying to help you!" Zuko rubbed his throbbing jaw with one hand, while he reached out for Sokka's wrist with the other.

"Help me how?" Sokka asked incredulously, as he tried to wiggle away from the arousing scent that flitting into his nostrils; if the mere _smell_ of the older teen made him feel _warm, _then what would the rest of him be like? _"He can't find me out! Not like this!"_ Attempting to get away, Sokka freed his arms. "Get away from me! I don't know what you're planning!"

There was a long bout of silence, in which Sokka took the time to back himself into a corner, before Zuko rolled his eyes. "If I was going to do something to you… You would think that I'd have done it by now…?" When he noticed the horrified look in Sokka's eyes, he suppressed the urge to laugh. "I mean, we _are_ alone; in the forest… Quite a bit away from the others… Or anyone that might hear you-" Grinning ear to ear like the Cheshire cat, he spoke his last words in a mysterious tone. _"-I could have my wicked way with you, and no one would ever know…" _

Sokka shivered violently, but this time, it wasn't from the cold. "Y-You wouldn't!" Even in his own ears, his words sounded more like a question than a declaration, and yet… He felt as if he had to say it. He had to pretend that he wasn't, just now, growing stiffer than Katara when she told a joke… Thinking of his sister, Sokka tensed up even more.

What if she figured out about this? She would hate him, and loathe Zuko even more.

But, before he had any more time to get lost in his imagination, he felt Zuko's hand on his shoulder; his grasp was nothing like Sokka had imagined… Soft, comforting, and there was that slight squeeze that made the young warrior melt on the inside. The sensation was _heavenly._

"I'm joking… Calm down." Zuko sighed. "Azula would say stuff like that to her 'guy-friends'—" Hesitating a fraction of a second, the ex-prince wasn't sure if he wanted to continue speaking on that matter.

Sokka frowned disappointedly at Zuko's words, but at the same time he also felt extremely relieved. Atleast he wouldn't have to fess-up to anything- yet. "So- uh… Did it work?" Looking to his right, he noticed the Fire-bender's thoughtful expression. "Well…?"

Zuko turned to look at him dead in the eye. "No… It never did."

"Then… Why did she say that?"

"I don't know? Because she's-"

"-A psychopath? In need of therapy? A psycho who is in need of a good therapist? There are a lot of reasons… Choose wisely, young one." Finishing his joke with a silly expression, Sokka felt as if _maybe _he could avoid the inevitable by being his normal, humorous, self.

Zuko almost couldn't bring himself to laugh, but he did anyway, Azula was crazy, yes, but she was his sister… Speaking ill of her wasn't hard, but at the same time, they shared blood. "Let's just say- Both?" Offering Sokka a lopsided smile, the ex-prince stretched out; it was no secret that he was tired, you could see the exhaustion etched into his features… Yet, he would not shut his eyes for even a wink of sleep.

"Are you cold?" Zuko's dumb question was rewarded with an evil look, and an eviler reply. "Alright, sorry I asked…" Looking anywhere but at Sokka, the fire bender tried to think of a way to break the ice. He could just talk to him… But then again, neither one of the teenagers were really good with verbally communicating anything passed the basics. "Um… Did you w-" Zuko paused, trying to think of a softer way of asking-_'hey, wanna cuddle up with me, so I can warm you up?'—_So far, that's the only line his drawing.

"Did I, what?" Sokka snapped, back in his irritable mood again; though, who could blame him, he had finally forgotten about the cold, only to be reminded of it, once more.

"D-Did… You want to—Uh…" Zuko scratched the back of his head. "I can warm you up…?" Grinning sheepishly, the ex-prince extended his arms. "I won't tell anyone, either."

The sight of the Fire bender offering his aid was enough to make Sokka melt. "You would… Huh?" Thinking that it was too good to be true, Sokka waited for Zuko to shuffle towards him, and envelope him in a back hug. As the heat from the Fire bender seeped through his clothing, and into his skin, muscles, and bones, Sokka let out a contented mewl. "… Thank you?" He mumbled awkwardly upon realizing how lusty his purr sounded.

Luckily for Sokka, Zuko didn't hear a word he said; as he was too busy taking in the teen's natural scent. Agni!-was the gold-eyed teen tempted to flick his tongue out to taste the mocha-skin before him. How he wanted to slide his hands up Sokka's jacket, so that he could caress the smooth skin underneath. Would the smaller boy be as soft as he looked? Would he mewl sheepishly, or moan hoarsely? Would he push Zuko away for doing, or just _thinking_ about, what he would _like_ to do? By now, Zuko was so hot and bothered, he wanted to pull away, run, and never come back.

Unfortunately, the banished prince wasn't going to be able to escape, as by now, Sokka had leaned back to fully grace him with his the comfort of his weight; which, would've been fine, if Zuko didn't have a _very_ obvious erection. "Ungh—S-Sokka…" He hissed, as the boy shifted, and sighed louder; the movement, and the noise, stirring Zuko's hardness even more.

And if he thought willing his erection away before was going to be difficult; now the idea was nothing short of impossible.

Sokka's restless movements continued for several moments; as it was just difficult for either boy to get comfortable, and during that almost endless amount of time, Zuko lost it.

Letting out a throaty growl, the fire-bender forced their clothed bodies together. In this new, and very delicious, position Sokka was pulled haphazardly atop of Zuko's lap with his arms pinned between his own back and the older teen's strong chest. Choking on his breath; Sokka became fully aware of Zuko's engorged member grinding up against his backside; and at that very moment he wondered if lusting after his on-again off-again enemy was such a good idea…

Sure—sure, he _really,_ _really_ did adore the other boy, but—even with all that, he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to his sister… What would she think about this? Her older brother is so desperately craving the flesh of another male—one that had been endangering their lives for the past-who knows how long, it just wasn't right… What kind of older brother is he-? Sokka's thoughts were interrupted when Zuko's hands slid passed the collar of his parka and under his damp layers of winter-wear; the pointers never stopping until they reached their desired destination under all his clothing.

… Aw, forget it! What did it matter what his sister thought? Right now, he was being molested by _warm_ wandering hands that wanted nothing more than to make him writhe; which, he was doing a good job at, so—why should he let his subconscious ruin this moment? He could give into logic on another day—right now, as long as those talented hands kept on messaging his overwrought nipples, he could live with being a 'bad' person.

"Ah-Oh…!" Sokka moaned loudly, as Zuko had leaned forward to nip feverishly at the side of his neck.

"You… You did this on purpose—the way you look at me… I can tell that you've wanted me for _so _long…" Zuko growled between sucks and bites, his hands never ceasing their assault. "All this time, I thought I could resist you- I was an idiot to think I could." Flicking his devilishly talented tongue along Sokka's uncovered earlobe, Zuko removed his left hand from the brunette's jacket and moved it to the front of his trousers. _"I'm not waiting any longer…" _

**_x-X-x-X-x_**

Sokka bolted upright from his tight ball of warm fabric, eyes wide, and his chest heaving; the teen was literally panting, he was gasping so hard. "What the…?" Looking around, blue eyes took in the magnificent cave mouth that had haunted him, and his companion, in his dream. "Was that real…?" Daring a glance at the other side of the cave, Sokka was greeted with the sight of raven-locks poking out from the top of a red jacket. _Nothing happened, after all…_

Willing himself to relax, Sokka laid back down on his splayed out jacket. And for a moment- it seemed like he was actually about to return to sleep... this is- until he noticed his pants were on backwards. "What the- Spirits!"

**A\N: I took the high-road... HIGH-ROAD! Review please! 3 I think I might continue this, seeing that the Zukka\Suko archive is barren, and in need of lovin'.**

**~Pan signing off.**


	2. So, this is what happened lastnight?

**(To avoid any confusion-just have to let you guys know that _this_ is the missing scene from the first chapter... pretty long isn't it? LOL! **

**Warnings: two males going _all the way,_ swearing-yada, yada... ****Characters don't belong to me...)**

No sooner than when the words had left Zuko's mouth, did Sokka find himself baring-all on his hands and knees with the larger teen pressing his equally naked body firmly against him. Spirits—! There was something about the fire-bender being on top of him, crowding his space- forcing him to breathe harshly from his mouth at the incredible pleasure of having his member being stroked so feverishly; _when did his hand get there?_… It was a miracle that the Water Tribe native didn't melt, right there, into a puddle of overstimulated nerves.

(Un)fortunately for the chocolate-haired teen—that was Zuko's intention all along. He was going to fuck his companion raw—the prince had a plan, he was going to mark Sokka, make him is own. No one else would be able to touch the brunette, or even talk to him, for that matter—fuck! Did it made his blood burn to know that some broad had kissed the young warrior… Someone else, someone who was not Zuko, had gotten to taste those alluring lips.

"—_damn it…"_ Shaking his head to dispel his resentful thoughts, Zuko sped up his strokes; wrist flicking _just right,_ there was just enough pressure, just enough speed—Sokka could see stars in his line of vision… _'Spirits… he's good at this.'_ Grunting loudly, the brunette began to buck his hips in a desperate attempt to meet Zuko's thrusts.

Watching the sensually display from over Sokka's shoulder, Zuko couldn't help but swell up with pride. _Those girls, those relationships… they didn't matter—not now… because at that very moment, it was him who was making Sokka beg—and not _anyone_ else… _

It was _his_ own name that was spilling from those sinfully plump lips- _'Zuko! Oh… Zuko!' _there was no Suki, no Yue… They couldn't pleasure him like this; they would never be allowed to even think about doing so. With his mind was made up, Zuko decided that he would savor this moment between them… Who knew when they would have a chance to do this again? The both of them had wasted all those other opportunities with teasing, and pointless fighting; he just wasn't going to make this a quick-fuck, he wanted to drag out this intimacy as long as he could.

_He would make Sokka beg. _

"Hah… F-faster…" Sokka mewled, as he bucked his hips desperately in search of a better angle. At this point, the mocha-skinned teen was so far gone; moaning, panting, twitching, and acting so incredibly wanton. "Unngh, hah… Stop teasing me, _please_." Thrusting his hips the best he could under Zuko's hold, the brunette found himself becoming incredibly frustrated.

Smirking broadly at the breathy whimpers that erupted from the trembling body beneath him, Zuko decided that maybe enough was enough; they both had been tempted for far too long… he could do with hurrying this up...?

"Only because you asked nicely…" Using his free hand, Zuko guided Sokka's tanned thighs apart—and in the process; his hands were graced with the opportunity to touch of an amazing expanse of beautiful, unmarked, soft skin. "You're perfect…" Zuko murmured in total adoration, while he took the wonderful opportunity to lightly fondle the highly-sensitized skin that was spread out from Sokka's mid-thigh, up to the junction where his leg and pelvis met.

"To think you've been hiding all of this-" Smirking as his hand continued to map out the lower regions of Sokka's body, Zuko couldn't help but wonder how he would really go about this whole process… He was no dummy—he knew he would hurt his new paramour if he didn't properly stretch him, but—how would he do that? They had no source of lubrication, (what with all their supplies being waterlogged) and well, unfortunately—it would be unbearable without it.

"Z-Zuko…" Sokka whined loudly; which effectively pulled the older teen from his thoughts. By now, due to all the teasing, all the stimulation… in a way, it was as if he was receiving too much stimulation—and not enough of it, at the same time. And at first, it was bearable, but, now—it was a whole other story. The pressure that was building in his very core was almost agonizing; he needed release _**now**_, else it felt like he was going to shatter into a million pieces. "Unngh… S-stop playing around…!" Clenching his watery-eyes shut, the brunette tried his best to wriggle his hips—he needed some kind of friction… something more than just Zuko's hand sliding up and down, up and down so torturously slow…

Zuko growled at Sokka's brash movements, and more importantly his demand. Where did the Water Tribe teen get off telling him what to do? Obviously, he must be out of his mind—because, last anyone checked… Zuko was the one who was calling the shots—and he did not like to be rushed into doing something crazy.

"What was that? I didn't hear you…" Smirking at the whining sounds that he received, Zuko continued to pump his fist, though this time; he did it a lot faster. Okay, so maybe his dominance wasn't all that it was cracked up to be—maybe, he did enjoy being told what to do… So what?

Bringing his unoccupied hand into his line of sight, Zuko quickly weighed his options… Should he wait—or should he just wing it?

"Zuko! Now—do it now!" Sokka whined, and hissed, and swore under his breath.

Looks like his decision was made for him—how nice. Sucking on his fingers until they were nice and wet; Zuko quickly positioned his glistening fingers. "Are you sure..?" The grunt and eager nod he received from Sokka was all the answer he needed. Pushing his fingers in as far as they could go, the fire-bender tried his best to remain level-headed; nothing was stopping him from just removing his fingers, and thrusting a _larger_ appendage into this tight, warm heat… expect the fact that he knew that wouldn't be right. He had been taken advantage of plenty of times to know how it feels to be used and discarded—and he definitely knew how it felt when a friend did it, no less… He couldn't just—

"Harder! Spirits! I'm not going to break…!" Sokka cried bloody murder, as he thrust his hips back and forth at the dual sensation of inner and outer stimulus. "Hah… Zuko—harder…"

Gold eyes widened considerably, as the ex-prince observed the total change in Sokka's behavior. Never would he have guessed that the young warrior was so wanton; so demanding… Taking a deep breath to steel his frazzled nerves, Zuko continued to fuck the smaller teen with his fingers. Harder, harder—deeper, deeper; everything Sokka demanded, Zuko happily obeyed, and it wasn't until the brunette was squealing through his climax, did Zuko finally cease the pleasurable assault.

Though he was thoroughly spent, and his lower back was blossoming with the pain of being intruded so roughly, Sokka still wanted more—he wanted _everything_ that Zuko had to offer. Moaning out a curse, the brunette propped himself up on his wobbly elbows. "Take me…" His voice was low, hoarse—and oh, so sexy.

Zuko would be a dead man if he even _thought_ about rebuffing the other teen's lustful plea. Though, luckily—denial was the thought furthest from the fire bender's mind, as he was already gripping the smaller teen's bruised hips; bracing him for what was to come. "Sokka…" The ravenette murmured low in his throat, as he lightly nipped at the teen's neck. "..This isn't going to be a one-time thing… You know that, right?"

The warrior nodded quickly in response. "Yesss… I want you… I want you so bad—stop stalling. J-just…Hah-Oh…" Sokka interrupted himself, as a loud moan tore through his throat. Sure, he was expecting this to hurt—but, damn… he just wasn't expecting it to hurt _so_ much.

Sensing Sokka's distress, Zuko tried his best to distract him from the pain. From peppering apologetic kisses along each and every inch of mocha-colored skin he could reach, to caressing the brunette's wilting member; which, surprisingly, was springing back to life, Zuko did everything he could think of to ease the teen's pain. And fortunately for him, not soon after he had fully sheathed himself inside the willing body beneath him, did he have Sokka writhing and moaning in the heat of another orgasm.

Oh, Agni—it was truly a sight to behold… the way his muscles tensed, the way his voice cracked… "Hnngh…" Zuko gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep from just losing it right then and there. He had to wait until Sokka was ready… he had to—

"Move… ahh—move, already!"

Obeying without question, Zuko pulled out almost completely, before angling his hips _just right_ and slamming back home to hit Sokka's prostate dead-on. Oh, wow was the smaller teen so tight—it was driving him insane; so much so, in fact, that the fire bender threw caution to the wind. "Brace yourself…" He smirked wickedly, as he tightened his already bruising grip on Sokka's hips.

"Nnngh… wha-what?" Sokka started to ask, but—of course, he would not be able to finish his inquiry, as Zuko took it upon himself to speed up the already ravenous pace. Both teens hissed and moaned at this new-found haste, neither one of them wanting it to ever end. Unfortunately, though… stamina was already lacking, due to their earlier exploits, so before either of them could even utter another curse; they were both reaching their peak.

Completely dirty, but totally sated; Sokka drifted into an exhausted slumber, a contented smile etched into his features.

"Heh..." Zuko returned the sleepy smile tenfold "...they always fall asleep." Pulling apart from his resting lover, the ravenette went to work cleaning up their mess. After he finished up, he even went through all the necessary trouble to re-dress his companion, and himself; of course. "Good night, Sokka..." Zuko whispered, before kissing the other teen on his forehead.

It was a good night indeed for the water tribe teen; as his dreams were filled with other wonderful scenarios where he was happily graced with Zuko's loving attention.

**End **

**-X-x-X-x-X-**

**A\N: Wow… I didn't expect to see such an amazing wave of Zukka\Suko starved people to come out and tell me to continue this—Like, OMG… thank you! But, on a serious note... I do, sorta, want to continue this, but- I mean, would you guys **_**really**_** want to see what I have in store for them? You do realize that given my current state of mind, this would turn into a long on-going story that completely throws the canonical 'Sozin's comet' thing out the window in favor for a spoiled romance that includes heavy-themes, and blah-blah-blah, right? I mean, no one wants to read that coming from me, right? **

***taps her chin with her pencil* In all honesty, I'm sure you guys won't even like this **_**'love'**_** scene that I purposefully cut out due to being a terrible smut-writer... But, please, cut me some slack-I've never had male\male sex before; due to obviously being a girl, (durr!) and honestly-I haven't even ever read a whole yaoi porn, before! It was all just whispered words, and blind-eye suggestions that made this scene possible... *heartbreak* I know, I suck at this, and I admit it!**** But, enough with my babbling. If you enjoyed this—**_**'stimulating'**_** piece, please review this! **

**~Kisses and Hugs, Pan.**


End file.
